In a rotor of an outer rotor-type driving apparatus, a cup-shaped rotor yoke is integrally attached to one end part of a rotor shaft, and the rotor shaft is rotatably held by a stator housing. A circular rotor magnet is provided inside of a rotor yoke, and the rotor magnet is set to face pole teeth of a stator iron core assembled in the stator housing.
A position detecting magnet, which is separated from a rotor magnet and which is used for detecting a rotational position of the rotor, is provided to a part of an outer circumferential surface of a rotor yoke. A rotational position of the position detecting magnet is detected by a magnetic sensor, e.g., Hall IC, so that the rotational position of the rotor can be detected (see Patent Document 1).